


[Podfic] bigger, better (if you could only get there)

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Reconciliation Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long time since Edgeworth went away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] bigger, better (if you could only get there)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bigger, better (if you could only get there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Length** : 8:12, 1493 words  
 **Notes** : Contains reconciliation and the like, and we all know how much we love that.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/biggerbetter.mp3) (right click - save, 7.50mb)


End file.
